


Sparks

by rosastairs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confusion, First Kisses, Kisses, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, almost kisses, fluff i hope, kit rook is a hormonal teen, lmao enjoy idk if it'll be good but it's my first kitty fic sooo, slowburn kinda, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosastairs/pseuds/rosastairs
Summary: A bunch of Kitty's kisses, almost kisses, and bonding moments™





	1. "You wouldn't be able to do that in a real fight"

Kit jumped from a rafter hurling a butterfly knife into a target with one hand and drawing a sword from its’ sheath with the other. He rolled into a somersault and came to a halt, panting.

He glanced at the target. The knife was stuck quivering a few inches from the center. He was getting better at that. A few more weeks and his aim would be perfect.

 _I'll still never be as good as any Shadowhunter that’s been training since they could hold a knife._ He thought dejectedly. He pretended it didn't bother him, but there was a part of him that regretted the fact that even Tavvy was going to be a “better” Shadowhunter than him one day.

He flicked his sweaty hair off of his face just as a boot collided with his back. The impact sent him sprawling and soon after the weight of another boy was pinning him to the warped wooden floor of the training room.

“Ack!” Kit choked out. He twisted to see Ty’s solemn face staring down at him with a hint of amusement.

“You'd never be able to take a break in a _real_ fight.” Ty said. Sunlight was shining down onto his hair which was distracting, because Kit really didn't need to see Ty’s face surrounded with a golden glow right now.

Ty stood with the grace of a cat and held out a hand to Kit. Acting out of impulse Kit wrapped his hand around Ty’s and yanked him to the ground. He pivoted so his entire weight was on Ty’s chest.

“You'd never be able to help someone up in a _real_ fight.” He laughed. Ty grinned up at him. His hair was feathered on the floor and Kit became uncomfortably aware of how close they were. He would only have to crane his neck a little to press his lips to Ty’s.

 _Woah where did that thought come from?_ Kit could feel his face burning.

“Kit?” Ty asked. His voice still had a trace of laughter in it. Kit realized he had been staring at Ty’s lips for ten seconds longer than he was supposed to. He forced himself to make eye contact with Ty.

He was surprised to see that Ty’s cheeks had a hint of pink to them. Nothing to compare to his undoubtedly cherry red face he presumed, _but still_.

He watched as Ty's lashes fluttered. Kit still half expected them to make dark smudges against his cheek bones when Ty blinked.

Ty shifted, moving to rest his hands on Kit’s hip bones. His dark grey eyes filled with curiosity.

It was suddenly very important to have space between him and Ty.

Kit jumped up, startling a small breath out of Ty. He stood awkwardly over the taller boy, not quite sure what to do with his hands. He wiped his palm on his gear and held out a hand to Ty.

As Ty’s fingers closed around his Kit imagined sparks traveling from his hand to Ty’s. Some spark of attraction that only they could feel.

As soon as he was able to he let go, shaking his hand as if that would make him forget the feeling of Ty’s skin. He cleared his throat awkwardly trying to calm his hammering heart.

Ty looked confused. “Did I do something?” He asked, as if worried he had scared Kit away. _No no Ty, it's all me._ Kit wished he could say, but he just shook his head.

Hoping his laughter didn't sound forced, he swatted Ty on the arm playfully. “Nah man come on. It's just that we’d never be able to stay still that long in a _real_ fight." 

 


	2. Thanks Google

  
Ty was sitting on his bed. The pages of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s book providing a relaxing rustle. Panic! At The Disco filtered through his headphones as Ty absorbed himself in Sherlock’s world.

He found himself thinking back to the training room earlier that day. What had Kit been thinking? He'd definitely been uncomfortable, but Ty didn't think that _he’d_ done anything.

And Kit had stared at his lips a little too long. What was that supposed to signal? Social cues were exhausting sometimes, though everyone else seemed to pick up on them quickly.

Ty groaned, tossing his book to the side and stretching onto his back. It was much easier observing people instead of decoding his own feelings.

 _I bet the internet has answers._ He thought. Ty had barely used the computer since Livvy’s death. She had been the only one who could work it as well as he could.

Thinking about Livvy stabbed something deep inside of him. Every time he went to sleep he saw Annabel burying The Mortal Sword into her heart. Blood spraying across the tiled floor, Julien’s scream of disbelief, and the numbness that had overwhelmed him when he realized that his other half was gone. And they were going to become parabatai. _You agreed too late and now she's gone._ He thought angrily, digging his nails into his upper arm.

Joints popping, Ty heaved himself into the worn chair in front of the computer. He went through the motions as if this task had a series of steps he needed to check off on a list.

Open Google  
Search: _What does it mean when someone looks at your lips?_  
Search: _How to know if your friend likes you?_  
Search: _How do I know if I'm attracted to someone?_  
Search: _How to kiss????_

“Whatcha doing?” A voice behind Ty asked.

He started, heart hammering. Ty quickly closed all tabs of incriminating evidence and turned to face Kit.

Kit was leaning on the doorframe. He looked like he had just taken a shower and water droplets dripped from his hair to his collarbone. Ty swallowed. “Uhh, just googling stuff…” The lie didn't sound believable at all.

“Wow, stuff!” Kit remarked sarcastically. He crossed the room and flopped onto Ty’s bed. His wet hair left a dark stain on the quilt.

“Nice to see you using the computer though.” Kit murmured quietly. Ty stiffened.

“Yeah I haven't really felt like it.”

Kit gazed up at him. “Not since Livvy died?” His voice caught on Livvy’s name.

Ty nodded. Desperately avoiding eye contact. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would start crying if he looked at Kit.

He felt Kit wrap his hand around his. Ty hadn't realized that he'd been twisting the blankets around his fingers. Kit’s hand was warm and Ty laced his fingers through the other boy’s.

Reminded of the night on the roof in London when Kit had held him tight Ty laid his head on Kit’s shoulder. Kit froze for a second before relaxing into the embrace.

“I miss her too.” He heard Kit whisper as he fell asleep a while later. “I miss her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe I have to wait two full years before aQoAaD *cries*


	3. Libraries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trying to update every day*

  
Kit didn't know at what point he fell asleep. He didn't know exactly what time he got up. At that moment he didn't think he cared.

Ty was sleeping next to him. Kit watched as his chest rose and fell softly. A lock of Ty’s hair had fallen over his eyes. Kit reached over and brushed it to the side.

Ty let out a soft sigh and shifted so his body was even closer to Kit’s. Kit’s heart pattered. Ty looked relaxed, all worry had been smoothed out of the lines of his face by the hand of sleep. No one could have known that he was a seasoned warrior who had lost his parents and twin.

Seized by a sudden inexplicable urge. Kit leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Ty’s forehead. A feather light kiss that Ty would never know about.

Kit eased himself out of bed, tiptoeing to the door. He had to go somewhere to clear his head. _Somewhere no one would look for me._ He made his way to the library, being careful not to wake any other residents of the institute.

In the early hours of the morning Kit could pretend he was completely and utterly alone. No other life moved through the halls and the library was abandoned.

He climbed onto a lower bookshelf and leaned against an old dictionary of runes. Diana had made him memorize it when she’d started tutoring him. Consequently he had retained a healthy dislike for it.

After staring at the floor for what seemed like ages Kit heard someone else enter the library. He looked up to see Ty, still wearing a rumpled shirt and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

His heart caught in his throat. He'd thought he'd have a little more time to cope with his feelings before seeing Ty again.

“You left.” Ty’s voice was groggy. Kit swallowed and gestured to the bookshelves.

“Couldn't sleep.”

Ty nodded. He strode to where Kit was sitting and tilted his head to look up at him.

“I didn't think you'd come to the library.” He said softly. His eyes were very grey, and while they were always intelligent, right now they were a different kind of intense.

“I just-” Kit started to say. Ty had put his hands on Kit’s knees. No matter how tentative the touch was Kit’s tongue stopped working.

“Can I kiss you?” Kit asked, fearing that he was ruining the only real friendship he'd ever had. For a brief moment Ty hesitated. Kit let out a nervous breath.

Instead of answering Ty reached up and pulled Kit to him. It was a gentle, lingering kiss. Ty smelled like ink and books and Kit could feel his pulse on his neck.

They stayed in that position for a while until Ty pulled away, breathless. He smiled at Kit. For once Kit had nothing to say. He had kissed lots of girls before, even some guys, but this had to be the best kiss yet. Because it was Ty. 


	4. Julian's "Helpful" Advice

After the library Ty wandered towards the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Julian there. He had noticed that his brother had gotten up earlier since Livvy's death.

Ty sat down. He smoothed the rough material of his jeans. He stared at the way Julian’s hands deftly chopped vegetables. He felt unexpectedly nervous. He didn't even really know what he was going to ask Julian. Was he going to tell Julian about the kiss? The lack of course of action made him agitated. He twisted his right hand around his left wrist, finding small comfort in the pressure.

“Why are you up?” Julian had turned around and was in the midst of dumping onions into scrambled eggs.

Ty shrugged. He figured he shouldn't say anything if he didn't know what exactly he was doing here.

“Can I ask you something?” He blurted before he could reason himself out of it. Julian wiped his hands on his sweatpants and sat down across from Ty. Ty could see Julian was trying his best to exude confident “big brother vibes.” It didn't ease his nerves.

“Sure,” said Julian. “What's on your mind?”

Ty bounced his leg under the table. Julian had dark circles under his eyes. Had he gotten any sleep lately?

“Um, yeah. I was wondering if-” Ty could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Keenly aware of how his pale skin would make his blush all the more apparent he continued quickly, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. _Why did he ever think this would be a good idea?_

“-if you know how to tell if someone likes you?” His voice cracked on the last word and he cursed himself in his head. In hindsight he thought that since Kit had kissed him, he must have _some_ feelings for him. Ty really didn't know what he was doing here.

“And you like this person?” Julian asked. His face was probably redder than Ty’s.

“I think so.” Ty deadpanned. He didn't really want Julian to know he liked Kit. Not yet.

Julian shifted, clearing his throat. “So have you acted on this- attraction?”

Ty looked down at the knot of his hands in his lap. “Does kissing count?”

Julian looked horrified. “Since when are you kissing people?”

Ty groaned, burying his face in his hands. “It's just hypothetical.”

Julian wasn't convinced. Ty could see his mind whirring, trying to figure out who exactly Ty would have kissed. Finally he looked resigned and Ty let out a breath. He hadn't realized how hard his heart had been beating.

“Well if you've kissed them already Ty, I guess you just have to ask.” Julian mumbled, as if not sure his advice was sound.

Ty had made that deduction five minutes ago, but he wasn't going to tell Julian that. He made to leave before Julian asked who exactly he had kissed.

His chair scraped against the tiles as he got up. The sound was unpleasant. It reminded Ty of when people got up too quickly and left things unresolved.

“Good luck.”

Ty turned to see Julian standing at the sink. He wasn't looking at Ty, but Ty could see that Julian looked pained. A stab of guilt tore through him. Julian had never had time for relationships, thanks to his parental duties. Ty had his suspicions about Julian and Emma, but that wasn't open to the public _and against the law_ , so it didn't count.

Stepping out into the hallway Ty tucked one headphone into his ear. Glancing back over his shoulder he muttered, “Thanks…”

He walked away before Julian could make it more awkward.


	5. Kit's List

The waves lapped quietly against the beach below The Institute. Kit stared out at the roiling mass of deep blue green, so much like the Blackthorn’s eyes, and buried his feet into the cool sand. The sky was overcast with a cool breeze coming in off the water. The cool weather meant there were less tourists. The beach was quiet around Kit, filling him with a sense of calm.

The soft pad of footsteps startled him out of his reverie. Ty settled on the blanket next to him. The breeze lifted his dark curls and they blew across his forehead in an unruly tangle. On impulse Kit brushed the hair out of Ty’s eyes.

Ty reached up, grabbing Kit’s hand and holding it between them. He wasn't looking at Kit’s eyes, but his silver grey irises were focused on their locked palms. Kit was certain Ty could feel his pulse through his wrist.

He swallowed, feeling heat coming from where his skin touched Ty’s. _Sparks only they could feel._ Kit moved their hands down to settle on the blanket he had dragged out in a “romantic” attempt at a first date.

“Tell me about your dad.” Ty said. His eyes were serious. Kit rolled his head back, staring at the clouds.

“What do you want to know? He was a pretty mysterious dude- and all that.” Kit said, attempting to ignore the pang in his stomach that came with any mention of his dad, along with the memory of the ripping sound he had made when torn apart.

Ty let out a disappointed breath. Kit was filled with the urge to tell him anything about the father that Kit knew he hadn't really known at all.

“He used to tell me to make lists about the people that I met,” Kit murmured. “To take note of their mannerisms and shit like that.” Ty had turned his head to peer curiously at him.

“You have a list for me?” He asked. Kit’s breath caught. He nodded. Far overhead a seagull cried.

Ty looked at him expectantly. The late afternoon light made his eyes almost glow.

“You don't like big crowds because it's a lot of information all at once, you find facts comforting because they're consistent, you don't like people touching you unexpectedly but you like pressure because it grounds you.” Kit babbled all at once. A part of him wondered if it was creepy to know those things about a person, another part of him wanted to present Ty with details.

“You're good at reading people's body language but not voice inflections, you sometimes worry that a social cue is supposed to be obvious so you prefer teaching yourself, you like hunting for clues in books when we're trying to figure out what demon attacked someone, and you don't watch too many movies because you like books better,” he finished.

Ty gave him a lopsided smile, his hands had started playing with Kit’s fingers. _And you're still learning how to perfect kissing because you never kissed anyone before me._ Kit thought, thinking back to the library and the smell of ink that Ty seemed to carry around with him.

As if picking up on Kit’s thought process, Ty leaned forward and kissed him.

Ty tasted like ocean water. The wind blew his hair into Kit's face and Kit’s free hand tangled in the dark curls. The kiss was gentle. It seemed like a promise. _I'll never abandon you Ty Blackthorn._

At some point during the kiss they had fallen onto the blanket. Ty’s weight was pressing him into the soft ground. Kit’s heart expanded with a feeling that made him want to drag Ty around the world with no restrictions. A feeling that made him want to kill whoever hurt Ty.

He pulled away. Those feelings were something of a shock. He'd never felt anything like it before. It scared him, this deep longing for something that he really shouldn't burden Ty with.

Ty was looking down at him with something like puzzlement. He let Kit stand up, brushing off his own jeans and folding their blanket. Kit could see that Ty’s cheeks were pink. The observation filled him with a sense of accomplishment.

He held out his hand to Ty, who was carrying their blanket as they climbed the road to The Institute. Ty’s fingers laced through his and, as their grip tightened, Kit imagined sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. (Also thanks for reading I guess) *awkward finger guns*


End file.
